


[Podfic] Minor Indiscretions

by sisi_rambles



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Foe Yay, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: “Oh!” Temeraire perks up. “Are we talking about how Napoleon likes to kiss you?”Laurence closes his eyes in mortification.
Relationships: Napoleon Bonaparte/William Laurence
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	[Podfic] Minor Indiscretions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marianas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Minor Indiscretions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261253) by [WerewolvesAreReal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolvesAreReal/pseuds/WerewolvesAreReal). 



Length: 00:18:21

Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream: [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Temeraire/Minor%20Indiscretions.mp3) (12 MB)  | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Temeraire/Minor%20Indiscretions.m4b) (8.4 MB) 


End file.
